


kiss me in the doorway (always on your way out) (46)

by beverytender



Series: they call to me with words i never knew [6]
Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beverytender/pseuds/beverytender
Summary: Really there's not much Mini couldn't talk her into, probably, but this... this is easy to say yes to.(This is fairly shameless smut, and really not anything else.)





	kiss me in the doorway (always on your way out) (46)

Mini brushes her fingers up over Franky's arm, stepping in between her and her coat. "I think you should stay home from work today."

"You do?" Franky raises an eyebrow. Mini's got this tiny, tempting little grin on her mouth, this little twinkle in her eye that she always gets when she feels particularly naughty, it makes Franky's heart start to race.

"Mhmm," she lets go of Franky's arm, starts to fiddle with the buttons on her blouse, and then undo them. "The house is empty, the kids won't be home for hours..."

"Ahh. And you don't think we'd be, uh, lacking in entertainment?" Franky grins a little, teasing, and Mini steps closer, loops her arms 'round Franky's neck, and answers with a kiss.

"Okay," Franky murmurs, "I see your point."

Mini giggles against her mouth, turns them around so she's pressing Franky into the coats (and more importantly the wall behind them), and slips her hands up under Franky's top, one hovering at her hip, the other lightly, teasingly, cupping her breast.

"Mins - here?" She arches up, into the touch, just a bit. This is just a preview, still pretending that Franky may just decide to go to work instead. Mini likes to take her time convincing her to stay.

She nods, shifting, dropping her head to Franky's neck and nibbling on the skin there, "Right here."

There's really no arguing with Mini when she's like this. And honestly, Franky doesn't want to. The thing about Mini - she is always so very enthusiastic, it doesn't matter if it's the first time or the fifth, one a.m. or the middle of the day, doesn't matter where they are (to an extent) she is always all in. And, yeah, that enthusiasm, it's catching. So Franky really doesn't need to be convinced to stay home.

"Why are you still wearing so much, then?"

Mini laughs, winks, "Good question." She takes her hands off Franky - so unfortunate - and finishes unbuttoning her blouse, shrugging it off, "Better?"

Franky shakes her head, "No, keep going."

"Oh," Mini raises an eyebrow, "You want a little show?"

Really, she just wants Mini naked, but if it makes Mini happy to show off a little in the process, well, who is she to argue?

And it does - that little grin of hers gets a little bigger when she moves, just so, letting her pale blue bra straps slip off her shoulders. It's honestly gorgeous to watch, knowing how long it took for her to get comfortable like this. It's doesn't hurt that she's so very gorgeous as well, winking at Franky as she unhooks her bra, then turns away and drops it.

"That's mean."

"That's the point," Mini laughs, reaching behind her to unzip her skirt, so slowly. Then that falls to the floor, too.

"Come here," Franky says.

Mini turns to face her again, "Oh, but now you're overdressed."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Mini gets closer again, that's better, and smirks, bunching the hem of Franky's shirt up in her hands, kissing her, a thorough 'yes, I'll have you now, please and thank you' kiss, before she pulls her shirt over her head.

She gets a bit distracted after that, as usual, but - on the off chance Franky would want to complain, she doesn't have the time before Mini's kissing her way down to her breasts, and then urging her up onto the hall table.

(Sometimes that height difference gets in the way just a little, however nice it may be the rest of the time.)

Franky stops, unbuttons her slacks and shoves them down before she hops up on the table. (Yeah, they may have done this before.) Mini steps between her legs, runs her fingers through Franky's hair, tilting her head back and kissing her, just a touch more roughly, more impatiently, with a little more bite.

(Franky likes that.)

Mini slides her hands down, brushing fingertips over the nape of Franky's neck - she shivers - and then down her arms, till they rest on her waist. Mini scoots her forward, 'til their hips are flush. She rolls hers, slowly, eliciting a gasp from Franky. She has to bite her lip to keep quiet herself. Mini smirks, tilting her head back down to the perfect curve of Franky's breasts again. She's not so sensitive there, not so much as Mini, but still, there are certain things that get a... pleasant response. Little nips (or not so little, on occasion,) or open-mouthed kisses, or, most of all, surprising kisses, touches, coming up from underneath, after she's made her come. That's one of Mini's favourites too, Franky always seems so surprised.

"Mini," Franky exhales, moving up against her, seeking, and Mini would love to tease her longer, but she can't resist. She grips Franky's hips, holds her still while Mini rocks her hips against Franky's, harder, and Franky drops her head to Mini's shoulder, murmurs something inaudible there, and then moans, much more audible, when Mini slips her hands between her legs. She'll take her time next time, right now, she coats her fingers in that glorious slickness and slides them against her clit, applying that type of pressure that she knows from experience will have Franky tipping over that edge in a matter of moments.

(Then they can go upstairs, and she can do something about the ache between her own legs.)

Franky goes stiff, and then boneless, when she comes, all her weight slumped against Mini (God, Mini loves that), letting out this short, oh so sweet, "Oh!" Mini slips her hand out from between them, licks her fingers clean - Franky makes a small noise, Mini giggles - and wraps her arm around Franky's waist, runs her free hand through Franky's hair, slowly. Honestly Mini could probably stay here just like this for hours, but after five minutes or so, Franky shifts, sits back up, her smile all mischievous. "Race you upstairs?"


End file.
